


Naughty or Nice?

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Christmas Fluff, Community: nekid_spike, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: After watching a beloved Christmas movie an innocent conversation takes a very different turn.





	Naughty or Nice?

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Naughty or Nice?  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-15  
>  **Word Count:** 317  
>  **Summary:** After watching a beloved Christmas movie an innocent conversation takes a very different turn.   
> **A/N:** written for the phrase 'Naughty or Nice' on my prompt card for nekid_spike

As the credits for _Santa Claus Is Coming To Town_ rolled across the screen Buffy grabbed the remote and shut off the tv. 

“I don’t get it.” Anya mumbled. 

Buffy sat on the couch with her legs curled beneath her and tried to explain. “If you’re nice you get what you want or in this case a Christmas present but not if....” At the look on Anya’s face her sentence trailed off.

Anya shook her head. “That’s not exactly true. I’ve found being naughty works better.” She glanced over at her boyfriend. “If I was nice all the time why would Xander spank me?” A satisfied smile crossed her face. “And I do so love his spankings.”

Xander choked on his drink as Buffy blushed to the roots of her hair. Thankfully, both of them were saved from saying anything as John walked into the room. 

After he noticed the looks passing between John and Buffy, Xander stood and stretched as he feigned being tired. “I think we should be going now.”

“But I thought we were going to talk more about span....” 

Xander quickly clamped his hand over her mouth and quickly whispered something in her ear. Whatever he said made her giggle with delight and all but pull him towards the door. 

As soon as he had locked the door behind the two John sat down beside Buffy and pulled her closer to his body. "So which is it?”

A look of confusion began to grace Buffy’s face. “Huh?

“Are you naughty or nice?” A wicked smile spread across John’s face as he waited for her answer.

Buffy bit her lip as she grinned back before she leaned closer to whisper. “I’m hoping to be naughty. Very naughty.”

The sound of John swallowing hard echoed around the room and his voice was even huskier than usual as he whispered against her lips, “So am I.”


End file.
